The Last Rain
by ochiochio
Summary: "Walaupun aku meninggalkanmu saat hujan, tapi aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi saat hujan"  "Tunggulah aku...! Di hujan terakhir nanti, kita akan selalu bersama"    MY FIRST FIC...
1. Chapter 1

Hallo…. Hallooooo…

Saya murid baru di sini, salam kenal para senpai dan sensei.. #bungkuk

Terimalah salam perkenalan saya #nyodorin kue nastar (sisa lebaran)

Karena saya murid baru, jadi ini juga fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini,

Ai hop yu laik it ,ToT

Selamat mambaca….

A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction

.

.

.

The Last Rain

By Ochiochio

Disclaimer:

Gakuen Alice © Higuchi Tachibana

Warning:

OOC, geje, maksa, amatiran,

amburadul, ngawur, ngasal

**Chapter 1**

Matahari mulai turun perlahan, menyisakan berkas-berkas sinar lurus sejajar di balik awan. Putih. Kelabu. Kemerahan. Warna-warni senja hari. Ditambah lalu lalang burung menuju sarangnya.

Begitupun orang-orang yang tidak sabar untuk pulang dan bertemu kehangatan rumah. Kehangatan keluarga. Namun, hal itu sangat kontras dengan sosok remaja laki-laki yang masih duduk bersandar di kursi taman.

Tatapan matanya yang memandang lurus ke depan sangat menyiratkan penyesalan dan kesedihan. Entah sudah berapa lama dia duduk di sana. Mungkin berjam-jam. Mungkin seharian.

Tidak bosan-bosannya dia bersandar di sana, baik itu saat keadaan taman ramai dipenuhi orang yang bermain sampai tak ada orang satupun di sana kecuali dia sendiri. Selalu. Setiap hari. Bahkan jika bukan sahabatnya yang mengajaknya beranjak dari kursi itu, mungkin dia akan terus-menerus duduk di sana tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Hei, langit sudah mulai gelap dan sepertinya akan turun hujan. Lebih baik kita segera pulang. Ayo !" ajak sahabat laki-laki itu yang baru saja datang.

Namun, dia tetap tak bergeming bahkan hanya untuk menyahuti ajakan sahabatnya pun tidak dia lakukan. Akhirnya, seperti biasanya, sahabatnya itu menarik lengannya dengan paksa dan membawanya masuk ke rumah yang berada di seberang jalan dari taman itu. Kalau tidak dipaksa, mungkin dia akan selamanya duduk di sana.

Sesampainya di rumah, hal yang dia lakukan pun tak jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Duduk. Memandang lurus ke arah taman di depan rumah ini melalui jendela kamarnya. Dan lagi-lagi tatapan kosong penuh penyesalan, kesedihan, dan kesepian, terpampang jelas di iris _crimson_nya.

Tak lama setelah itu, titik-titik air mulai berjatuhan menghujani bumi. Membuat orang-orang yang sedang berjalan terpaksa harus mempercepat langkah mereka. Kedua telapak tangan atau tas yang mereka bawa digunakan untuk memayungi sebagian kepala mereka sampai menemukan tempat untuk berteduh.

Para pengendara sepeda motor pun harus memacu kecepatan mereka membelah hujan agar segera sampai di tempat tujuannya, dan tak sedikit pula yang memilih berhenti dan berteduh di satu tempat sampai hujannya mulai mereda.

Tetesan dari langit itu pun membasahi jendela kamar laki-laki tadi. Membuat kacanya terlihat buram dengan embun yang mulai muncul di sisi bagian dalam. Namun, dia tidak mempedulikannya. Tatapannya tetap lurus, tapi bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan mengucapkan satu kata, "Hujan."

Seketika saja, pandangannya semakin kosong dan samar-samar terlihat genangan air di ujung pelupuk matanya. Saat dia menutup kelopak matanya, genangan air tadi berkumpul menjadi setetes air yang perlahan bergerak turun menyusuri pipinya, mengikuti lekuk wajahnya, sampai air itu mencapai titik tengah dagunya. Menggantung sejenak di sana, kemudian menetes ke bawah, tepat mengenai bingkai foto yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

Foto seorang gadis manis berambut _brunette_ panjang tergerai yang sedang tersenyum ceria, bersama laki-laki berambut _raven_ yang walaupun tersenyum tipis tapi terlihat tulus. Duduk berdua di kursi taman.

Di saat matanya terpejam, pikirannya menerawang jauh

~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~

Zrassshhh…. Zrssssssssh…

Hujan semakin deras. Membentuk genangan-genangan air di tanah yang menjorok ke dalam. Membuat ilalang merunduk dibebani air hujan. Menghentikan aktivitas para pejalan kaki dan pengendara sepeda motor. Mengurungkan niat setiap orang untuk bermain di taman.

Namun, dia duduk di sana, di dekat kursi taman itu, di bawah guyuran hujan. Membiarkan helaian rambut _raven_nya basah menyatu dengan ujung-ujungnya yang ikut meneteskan air hujan yang menerpanya. Wajahnya yang putih mulai terlihat pucat. Bibirnya sedikit membiru dan bergetar kecil.

Matanya yang tertutup oleh kelopaknya ikut tertimpa air hujan sehingga membentuk aliran sungai kecil membelah pipi pucatnya. Namun, tidak ada yang menyadari sesungguhnya aliran sungai kecil itu tidak hanya berasal dari tetesan air hujan, tapi juga bercampur dengan air mata yang tersembunyi. Air mata di balik air hujan.

Di saat hujan bertambah lebat dan disertai kilat yang membelah langit, terlihat sosok gadis kecil berumur sekitar enam tahun berlari terburu-buru dengan tas kecil yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi kepalanya. Bajunya sudah basah kuyup. Ujung-ujung rambut _brunette_nya yang bergulung dan dikuncir dua juga terkena tetesan hujan.

"Ughhh…. Kenapa tiba-tiba turun hujan begini. Bahkan semakin deras. Rrrgggh…. Gara-gara dihukum tadi, aku jadi terlambat pulang. Siaaallll…." Gadis kecil itu terus menggerutu disela larinya.

Namun, saat dia berlari melewati taman bermain, matanya terpaku pada sosok anak laki-laki sebayanya yang terduduk di kursi roda di dekat kursi taman itu. Dari kejauhan, wajah anak laki-laki itu yang memang sudah pucat, terlihat seperti sosok penampakan hantu bagi gadis kecil itu.

Awalnya, dia malah ingin segera kabur secepatnya karena dia memang takut hantu. Namun, karena rasa penasarannya yang lebih tinggi, dia justru menghampirinya. Dengan langkah berjinjit-jinjit dia berjalan ke arah kursi itu.

Dan ketika dia semakin dekat dengannya, dia melihat tubuh anak laki-laki itu sudah menggigil kedinginan. Digenggamnya tangan anak laki-laki itu yang dia rasakan sudah sangat dingin. Kemudian dia berusaha mengguncang-guncang tubuh anak itu agar dia tersadar dan membuka matanya.

"Hei….. hei….. sadarlah ! Hei…. Kau tidak apa-apa ? Heiii…..!" teriak gadis kecil itu sambil terus mengguncangkan bahu anak laki-laki tersebut.

Ternyata, perlahan tapi pasti, kelopak matanya mulai bergerak naik dan memperlihatkan keindahan bola matanya. _Crimson_. Langsung menatap lekat bola mata gadis kecil itu yang bulat. _Hazel_.

_Crimson_ dan _Hazel_ bertemu pandang dan terdiam beberapa saat. Menikmati pesona keindahan iris cemerlang di hadapan masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya gadis kecil itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali bertanya dengan nada panik.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Siapa namamu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau tersesat? Dimana rumahmu? Biar aku antar kau pulang." Gadis kecil itu langsung menyodorkan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi kepada anak laki-laki di depannya yang tubuhnya sudah mulai melemah itu.

"Berisik! Biarkan aku di sini!" jawab anak itu lemah dan kembali menutup matanya. Terkulai lemas.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan— Eh, hei? Jangan main-main! Buka matamu! Heiiiii….!" Gadis itu kembali mengguncangkan tubuh anak itu, namun matanya tak kunjung terbuka kembali.

Akhirnya, karena kehabisan akal, dia memutuskan untuk membawa anak itu pulang bersamanya ke rumah. Itu lebih baik daripada membiarkannya terus kehujanan di sini, begitulah pikirnya. Segera saja dia mendorong kursi roda anak itu secepat mungkin ke rumahnya yang memang sudah tidak terlalu jauh lagi dari taman.

Sambil membuka pintu rumahnya, gadis itu berteriak, "Aku pulaaaaang!"

Dia pun juga sudah mendorong masuk anak laki-laki tadi dengan kursi rodanya. Kemudian dia membalikkan badannya dan menghampiri anak itu.

"Hei…! Apa kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya sambil menepuk bahu anak itu pelan.

Namun, yang ditanya tetap 'tak bergeming, 'tak menunjukkan respon sedikitpun. Lalu, dia meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi anak itu.

"Ya Tuhan ! Panas sekali ! Gawat, dia mulai demam…" Gadis itupun mulai panik, "Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?" Dia mulai kalang kabut.

Di saat dia kebingungan setengah mati, tiba-tiba terdengar derap langkah yang mendekat ke arahnya."Apa saja yang kau lakukan sampai-sampai baru pulang sekarang, Mikan? Dan lagi, apa-apaan bajumu itu? Basah kuyup," tanya seorang gadis kecil sebayanya dengan nada dingin yang sesuai dengan wajah datarnya.

Mata _Amethys_nya menatap pakaian gadis kecil dihadapannya—yang ia panggil Mikan— dari atas sampai bawah tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah…oh…Hotaru! Ng, tadi aku dihukum membersihkan halaman sekolah saat jam pulang karena aku tertidur di kelas. Jadi aku terlambat. Dan ternyata tiba-tiba turun hujan lebat saat aku dalam perjalanan pulang. Akhir-akhir ini cuaca sulit diprediksi ya, hahaha…" jawab Mikan kikuk dan tertawa garing sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kau saja yang ceroboh. Jelas-jelas di berita perkiraan cuaca kemarin dikatakan kalau hari ini akan hujan lebat, tapi kau malah tidak membawa payungmu. Dasar bodoh!" celetuk Hotaru dingin

"Eh…? Benarkah? Hahaha…. Mungkin aku lupa, hahaha…," balas Mikan dengan tampang bodohnya.

Sontak dia langsung mendapatkan hadiah selamat datang berupa tembakan _Bakagun_ Hotaru yang baru saja di _upgrade_ beberapa detik yang lalu. Alhasil, Mikan pun terpelanting menubruk pintu masuk rumah ini yang kebetulan terbuat dari baja.

"Uggghhh…. Sakiiiit…. Dasar Hotaru! Kejam sama sahabat sendiri," keluh Mikan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang mulai terlihat memerah.

"Hn. Terserah aku mau melakukan apa padamu, karena kau sangat berbakat jadi bahan percobaan hasil karya-karyaku," balas Hotaru ketus yang membuat Mikan hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kemudian pandangan Hotaru beralih ke arah anak laki-laki di atas kursi roda yang ada di samping Mikan."Siapa dia?"

"Ng, itu, tadi saat aku lewat taman, aku melihatnya kehujanan sendirian di dekat kursi taman. Aku pikir dia tersesat. Saat aku tanya alamat rumahnya, dia malah pingsan. Jadi kupikir lebih baik aku bawa ke sini. Setidaknya kita tunggu sampai dia sadar. Daripada dia mati kedinginan di taman itu nanti. Iya 'kan, Hotaru?" jelas Mikan panjang lebar .

"Hn. Lalu kau akan meletakkannya dimana?"

"Tentu saja di dalam rumah ini,Hotaru. Bukankah masih ada kamar kosong di sebelah kamarku? Boleh kan dia memakainya?"

"Ya. Boleh. Biaya sewa kamarnya ¥ 3000 per jam," jawab Hotaru dengan mata yang sudah berubah menjadi simbol Yen.

"Eh? Kenapa harus bayar? Lagipula belum tentu dia punya uang sebanyak itu."

"Dia kan bukan penghuni rumah ini. Dimana-mana orang menumpang itu bayar. Ingat Mikan, tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Dan kalau dia tidak punya uang, berarti kau yang harus bayar. Kau yang membawanya ke sini, bukan?!"

"Aaah… iya juga ya. Hhhh… baiklah. Aku yang akan bayar," jawab Mikan pasrah dan terpaksa.

"Bagus. Kesepakatan selesai. Aku tunggu bayarannya di kamarku."

"Tidak adakah keringanan pembayaran untuk sahabatmu ini? Jangan terlalu kejam begitu!" pinta Mikan sambil memasang wajah paling memelas yang ia bisa.

"Kau saja yang bodoh, Mikan. Padahal bisa saja dia kau letakkan di kamarmu sendiri, jadi tidak perlu bayar sewa segala."

"Heeeeh? Kalau begitu aku pakai kamarku saja ya!"

"Tidak bisa. Kesepakatan awal tetap yang utama. Ingat! ¥3000 per jam. Aku tunggu!" tolak Hotaru mentah-mentah sambil berlalu kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ughhh…. Dasar Hotaru kejam…" teriak Mikan sekuatnya, sedangkan Hotaru hanya memasang senyum kemenangan di balik pintu kamarnya.

Namun, sebenarnya dia sedang mengingat-ingat siapa anak laki-laki itu karena dia merasa tidak asing dengannya. Lalu, tiba-tiba matanya membulat besar menandakan dia telah menemukan ingatannya tentang anak itu.

'Ahhh, iya! Ternyata dia! Apa kutelpon saja dia ya? Ah, lebih baik jangan cepat-cepat, karena sekarang dia adalah penghasil uangku, melalui si Mikan bodoh itu tentunya.'

Begitulah kira-kira apa yang ada di pikiran Hotaru saat itu. Walaupun dia telah mengetahui tentang anak laki-laki itu, tapi dengan bola matanya yang berubah menjadi simbol Yen dan bibirnya yang tersenyum iblis, dia malah menutupi sementara fakta yang dia ketahui.

==Mikan POV==

Walau dengan perasaan terpaksa, akhirnya aku membawa anak laki-laki ini ke kamar yang ada di sebelah kamarku. Kamar yang dulu ditempati oleh kakak laki-laki Hotaru, kak Subaru, yang sekarang bersekolah di sekolah asrama, sehingga hanya sekali-sekali saja dia pulang ke rumah ini.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki, aku menggendong anak ini dan merebahkannya di ranjang yang ada di sudut kanan belakang kamar ini. Ranjang berukuran sedang dengan _bedcover_ loreng hitam putih.

"Aaaah~ dia belum sadar juga. Kalau dibiarkan memakai baju basah begini, bisa-bisa dia masuk angin. Hhhhhh…."

Apa boleh buat, aku harus mengganti bajunya. Seingatku di lemari pakaian kamar ini masih ada pakaian kakak Hotaru. Aku pun berpikir untuk meminjamnya untuk mengganti baju anak ini yang sudah basah.

"Hotaru…. Apa aku boleh meminjam baju kakakmu untuk mengganti baju anak ini ?" teriakku dari muka pintu kamar ini.

"Boleh saja. ¥ 1000 per helai," sahut Hotaru singkat yang berada di kamarnya. Kamar di sebelah kiri kamarku.

"Hhhh…. Dasar otak uang," keluhku pelan.

"Setidaknya otak uang lebih baik daripada kau yang punya otak udang," jawab Hotaru ketus yang ternyata mendengar keluhanku barusan.

Aku pun merasa kalah telak dan hanya bisa mengerutkan kening sambil mengerucutkan bibirku. Mau tidak mau, aku terpaksa menyetujui permintaan Hotaru, karena memang tidak ada pilihan lain.

Tidak mungkin aku memakaikan pakaianku ke anak laki-laki ini. Sebab, pakaian yang ku punya semuanya pakaian anak perempuan yang manis dan lucu-lucu. Dan jika aku meminjam pakaian Hotaru yang bisa dibilang lumayan terkesan tomboi, tapi aku rasa bayaran sewanya akan lebih mahal dari pakaian kakaknya tadi.

Akhirnya, aku membuka lemari pakaian yang terletak di sudut kiri kamar—sejajar dengan pintu—dan mencoba mencari-cari pakaian yang agak kecil yang kira-kira pas dengan tubuh anak ini. Setelah beberapa menit mengobrak-abrik lemari akhirnya aku mendapatkan baju lengan panjang—sepasang dengan celana panjangnya— yang memang berukuran lebih kecil dibanding pakaian lainnya.

'Mungkin ini pakaiannya kak Subaru saat seusiaku,' begitulah pikirku.

Setelah selesai mengambil pakaian yang kuperlukan, aku kembali mengunci lemarinya. Kemudian berbalik ke arah ranjang, tempat anak laki-laki berambut _Raven_ itu berbaring, setelah sebelumnya menyambar sebuah handuk kecil yang tergantung di balik pintu kamar ini.

Mula-mula aku mengelap wajahnya yang masih bertaburan tetesan hujan itu dengan hati-hati. Dari wajah, berlanjut ke rambut _raven_nya yang kugosok-gosok perlahan. Pandanganku sekali-sekali melirik ke wajah anak itu kembali. Berharap matanya terbuka dan menampilkan iris _crimson_ yang rasanya sangat familiar bagiku.

Iris _crimson_ yang tajam dan dalam. Penuh keyakinan dan keteguhan. Selalu membuat iris _hazel_ milikku terpaku seolah ada magnet yang menariknya di balik iris _crimson_ itu.

"Apa aku mengenalnya ya?" gumamku dengan tangan yang masih menggosok rambut anak itu dengan handuk, namun mataku memandang wajah anak itu dengan seksama tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Berusaha mengingat tiap lekuk wajahnya yang mungkin tersimpan di otakku yang paling terdalam.

"Ahh…sepertinya tidak. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Lagi pula aku 'kan belum lama di sini," pikirku setelah cukup lama melamun memikirkan kemungkinan adanya sebutir ingatan tentang anak itu.

Saat aku menggelengkan kepala untuk menepis pikiran aneh yang berputar di otakku, barlah aku sadar telah membiarkan anak itu berlama-lama dengan pakaian basah yang masih melekat di tubuh pucatnya. " Ah ! Aku harus mengganti bajunya. _Kok_ bisa lupa ya?"

Langsung saja aku membuka kancing kemeja yang dipakai anak itu. Kubuka satu persatu dengan hati-hati sampai akhirnya terbuka semua. Namun, tiba-tiba mataku terbelalak melihat tubuh anak itu. Ada banyak bekas luka dimana-mana.

Dari goresan kecil sampai luka bekas jahitan yang panjang. Dari bekas luka yang terlihat sudah lama sampai luka yang masih baru.

Kenapa ada banyak luka begini ? Keningku berkerut melihatnya. Namun mataku memperlihatkan tatapan iba dan kesedihan. Entah mengapa aku seperti merasakan penderitaan anak itu hanya dengan melihat lukanya.

"Pasti dia kesakitan," ujarku pelan sambil menyentuh bekas-bekas luka itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Takut kalau sentuhanku akan menambah luka yang baru.

Tiba-tiba saja setetes air meluncur jatuh dari pelupuk mataku dan mendarat tepat di luka yang terlihat masih baru. Tanpa diduga, luka yang tadi terkena tetesan air mataku, secara ajaib langsung mengering dan sembuh tanpa meninggalkan bekas sedikitpun.

Namun, aku yang tidak menyadari keajaiban itu, saat itu justru terpaku pada sebuah liontin perak berbentuk bintang yang tergantung di leher anak itu. Kemudian tanganku pun beralih dan memegang liontin itu.

Di bagian depan liontin itu tertera sebuah nama. Natsume.

**~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~**

Maaf ya readers, aku merombak sedikit ceritanya, lebih tepatnya bukan merombak sih, hanya meringkaskan mungkin ?

Habis…menurutku memang terlalu pendek untuk satu chapter, jadi aku ringkas 3 chapter jadi 2, jadi 3 in 2, bukan 3 in 1 yaaa….

Cerita keseluruhan tidak berubah kok, tapi aku akan tetap berusaha memperbaikai kesalahan2 yang ada,

Makasih atas para readers yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic gak penting ini, tapi aku akan lebih senang kalau kalian bersedia mereviewnya…#

Jadi, REVIEW PLEASE….!


	2. Chapter 2

A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction

.

.

.

The Last Rain

By Ochiochio

Disclaimer:

Gakuen Alice © Higuchi Tachibana

Warning:

OOC, geje, maksa, amatiran,

amburadul, ngawur, ngasal

**Chapter 2**

Di bagian depan liontin itu tertera sebuah nama. Natsume.

"Pasti Natsume ini namanya. Sesuai dengan warna matanya," gumam Mikan saat melihat nama yang terukir di permukaan liontin itu. Natsume. _Jujube_. Merah darah.

Kedua tangannya kini telah membuka liontin itu. Di sana terpampang dua foto orang dewasa.

Di bagian kanan, foto seorang wanita cantik berambut _raven_ dengan iris _crimson_nya. Meskipun berwajah dingin dan terlihat acuh, namun aura keibuannya juga bisa terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya.

Sedangkan di bagian kirinya, terpasang foto seorang pria yang juga berambut _raven_ namun iris matanya tidak _crimson_, melainkan coklat tua. Dari ukiran wajah serta sorot matanya sudah bisa ditebak bahwa dia orang yang sangat ramah, sopan, dan sabar serta bijaksana.

Mikan yakin, kedua foto itu adalah orang tua anak laki-laki di hadapannya. Orang tua Natsume. Terlihat jelas kemiripan diantara mereka.

Ternyata tidak hanya liontin itu yang tergantung di leher Natsume. Ada satu lagi yang mengalungi lehernya. Sebuah kalung yang terbuat dari rantai kecil dengan sebuah bandul batu bulat berwarna hijau yang tergantung di tengahnya.

Mikan yang merupakan anak dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi, segera meraih kalung itu dan memandangi bandul batu ditengahnya dengan tatapan keheranan.

"Batu apa ini? Cantik sekali," ucapnya spontan sambil memain-mainkan batu itu ditangannya.

Namun, saat melihat tubuh Natsume yang tiba-tiba menggigil kedinginan, Mikan terkesiap dan tersadar.

"Ya ampun! Aku kan tadi mau mengganti bajunya. Dasar bodoh! Kok kelupaan terus _sih_…," ujarnya mengomeli dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh dan ceroboh.

Kemudian dengan sigap, dia segera membuka pakaian Natsume dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang tadi diambilnya dari lemari. Namun, Natsume tetap menggigil. Langsung saja Mikan meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Natsume.

"Astaga! Malah tambah panas!" teriaknya panik dan terkejut. Lalu dibukanya laci meja yang ada di sebelah ranjang, karena seingatnya di sana ada kotak P3K dan lengkap dengan termometernya.

Setelah membongkar laci tadi, akhirnya Mikan berhasil menemukan termometer di sana. Segera dia masukkan ujung termometer tersebut ke dalam mulut Natsume dan menunggu beberapa detik.

"Apa? 41 derajat Celcius?" teriaknya kaget sambil membelalakkan matanya saat melihat angka yang ditunjukkan layar digital kecil di termometer itu.

Mikan langsung melesat keluar kamar menuju dapur sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana cara mengompres dan bahan-bahan yang digunakan saat dulu ia juga sedang demam. Setelah memakan waktu yang cukup lama dan membuat sedikit kegaduhan di dapur, akhirnya dia berhasil menyiapkan air dingin dan selembar handuk kecil untuk mengompres, dan dengan segera ia kembali ke kamar tempat Natsume berada.

Dengan sigap dan cekatan, Mikan mulai mengompres Natsume. Dimasukannya handuk kecil yang tadi dia ambil di kamarnya ke dalam wadah air es. Kemudian memerasnya sedikit. Lalu meletakannya di dahi Natsume.

Hal itu terus dia lakukan setiap handuk basah itu mulai mengering. Terus dan berulang-ulang. Tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang juga kedinginan.

Dengan perasaan yang harap-harap cemas, Mikan kembali memasukkan termometer ke dalam mulut Natsume setelah hampir dua jam dia mengompresnya.

"Aaaah~Syukurlah…. Sudah mulai turun."

Akhirnya Mikan dapat menghela napas lega ketika melihat layar digital termometer itu menunjukkan 38,3°C.

Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat cemas, panik, tegang dan gelisah sontak berubah sumringah.

"Ha-haaa—haaaachiiiihh…."

"Dasar bodoh! Kau sibuk mengkhawatirkan dan mengurus orang lain sementara dirimu sendiri tidak kau perhatikan," ujar seseorang dengan nada dinginnya yang tanpa Mikan sadari sudah bersandar di pintu kamar ini.

"Eh, Hotaru! Hehehe…. Ha—haaaaachuuuhh !"

"Hhhh, keringkan rambutmu !" perintah Hotaru sambil melemparkan selembar handuk berukuran sedang ke atas kepala Mikan, " Dan cepat ganti bajumu itu sebelum kau masuk angin dan demam seperti dia," lanjut Hotaru sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar dan memandangi Natsume.

"Aaaah~ Hotaru~ kau mengkhawatirkan sahabatmu ini ya?" balas Mikan manja dengan senyuman bangga karena merasa dihargai sebagai sahabat, sambil menggosok-gosokkan rambutnya dengan handuk pemberian Hotaru.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya tidak mau repot mengurusmu kalau kau sakit dan aku juga tidak mau tertular penyakitmu nantinya," elak Hotaru dingin, ketus, dan singkat.

Langsung saja senyuman Mikan berubah menjadi cibiran dan raut wajahnya berubah masam. "Baiklah, baiklah…! Aku akan mandi dan ganti baju supaya aku tidak merepotkanmu

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar," balas Hotaru singkat.

"Tolong jaga dia sementara aku pergi! Mungkin saja dia nanti sadar. Demamnya memang sudah turun, tapi tolong nanti kau celupkan lagi handuk kompresnya ke dalam wadah air es itu lalu peras sedikit dan letakkan kembali di dahinya kalau handuk yang ada di dahinya sekarang sudah kering," jelas Mikan panjang lebar hanya untuk mengajari Hotaru hal yang padahal sudah diketahui oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Untuk apa repot-repot mengompres dengan cara kuno seperti itu. Di kulkas 'kan ada kompres instan. Tinggal lepas dari perekatnya terus tempel di dahi. Praktis."

"Eh? Memang ada ?" tanya Mikan dengan tampang polos dan bodohnya.

"Tentu saja ada, bodoh!"

"Oh, kok aku tidak tahu?"

"Dengan otakmu yang kecil dan bodoh itu, wajar saja kalau kau tidak tahu," balas Hotaru dingin.

"Hmmm, begitu ya. Ya sudah kalau begitu, pokoknya jaga dia ya, Hotaru!" jawab Mikan dengan pikiran yang masih bingung tentang kompres instan yang dikatakan Hotaru.

Hotaru hanya membalas perintah Mikan dengan satu anggukan sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Di meja makan ada coklat panas untukmu," ucap Hotaru saat Mikan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

Mikan pun berbalik ke arah Hotaru."Benarkah? Waaah…. Terima kasih Hotaru. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku. Aku sayaaaang Hotaruuuuu~" teriak Mikan bahagia sambil membuka tangannya lebar-lebar dan berlari ke arah Hotaru. Bermaksud untuk memeluknya.

Namun belum sampai jaraknya 2 meter dari tempat Hotaru berdiri, sebuah tendangan tapak kaki rusa yang berasal dari sarung tangan Hotaru —yang juga berbentuk kaki rusa— melayangkan Mikan sampai membentur pintu kamar.

'Brakkk'

"Awwww ! Sa-sakiiit," erang Mikan.

"Jangan coba-coba memelukku ! Apalagi dengan bajumu yang basah itu. Cepat ganti baju sana !" seru Hotaru dingin.

"Huuuh, iya ! Iya!" Mikan hanya bisa mendengus mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Hotaru, karena kalaupun dia membalasnya, hal itu malah akan membuat kondisinya lebih babak belur.

Mikan pun berbalik kembali menuju pintu dan keluar menuju ke kamarnya yang terletak di sebelah kamar ini.

Hotaru yang masih berada di kamar itu, memilih duduk di sofa yang berada di depan ranjang tempat Natsume berbaring. Kemudian dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah ponsel _purple _dari dalam sana.

Ditekannya tombol navigasi ke bawah sehingga menampilkan daftar nama kontak di layar ponselnya itu. Dia pun kembali menekan tombol yang sama dan iris _amethys_nya bergerak mencari satu nama yang sudah sangat dia kenal di daftar kontak itu.

Setelah menemukan nama itu, dia pun menekan tombol dengan simbol telepon berwarna hijau di deretan atas tombol di ponselnya tersebut.

Tuuuut…..tuuut….

"Halo ! Ada apa Imai ?" tanya seseorang diseberang telepon sana.

"Apa kau sedang kehilangan sesuatu ?" tanya Hotaru balik dengan nada datarnya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu ? Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Apa kau sedang kebingungan mencari sesuatu atau…. seseorang ?"

"Hhh…yaahh begitulah. Aku kehilangan sahabatku. Natsume. Kau pernah bertemu dengannya 'kan? Dari tadi pagi dia belum juga pulang ke rumah. Padahal di luar sedang hujan. Sudah berkeliling-keliling aku mencarinya dari sepulang sekolah tadi tapi belum juga kutemukan. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku sedang kebingungan ? "

"Bayar ¥ 1000 untuk informasi selanjutnya!" perintah Hotaru tiba-tiba.

"He? Kenapa harus bayar?" tanya orang itu heran.

"Kau tahu? Aku meneleponmu tidak gratis. Dan lagi, informasi yang akan aku berikan akan sangat kau butuhkan, karena ini memang penting sekali. Informasi yang sangat penting ini tidak mungkin kuberikan secara cuma-cuma." Hotaru semakin mendesak orang yang diteleponnya dengan berbagai alasan.

"Ugh…baiklah akan kubayar di sekolah besok. Jadi apa informasi penting yang kau bilang tadi?"

"Aku melihat sahabatmu itu sekarang," jawab Hotaru singkat dan padat.

"Benarkah? Dimana?" tanya orang itu yang mulai penasaran.

"Bayar ¥ 1000 lagi untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Iya…iya…. Aku akan bayar. Jadi dimana?" Orang ditelepon itu sudah mulai kesal dengan tingkah Hotaru.

"Di depan mataku." Lagi-lagi hanya jawaban singkat yang meluncur dari mulut Hotaru.

"Jadi kau sekarang dimana? Aku akan segera ke sana."

"¥ 2000, karena ini informasi utama yang paling terpenting." Hotaru kembali menjebak lawan bicaranya supaya dia menuruti perintahnya.

"Baiklaaaah….. Cepat beritahu aku!" jawab orang itu dengan kekesalan yang hampir memuncak.

"Di rumahku."

"Oke ! Aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang juga," sahut orang itu dengan terburu-buru.

"Jangan lupa bawa biaya tagihanmu barusan! Totalnya 4000 Yen," sela Hotaru saat orang itu hendak menutup teleponnya.

"Iya, iya! Imai ! Akan kubawa," jawab orang itu semakin kesal kemudian menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan cepat.

Hotaru pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil menutup ponsel _purple_nya dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana.

Kini ditangannya sudah ada kalkulator yang entah dari mana datangnya. Jari-jari lentiknya dengan lincah mengkalkulasikan penghasilan yang dia peroleh hari ini. Senyumannya semakin melebar ketika dia melihat jumlah total uang yang akan diterimanya.

"Hmm…. Cukup banyak juga. Tapi akan kutambah lagi," gumamnya sambil tetap menekan tombol-tombol kalkulatornya.

'Ting…. Tong…'

'Ting…. Tong…'

Suara bel yang berbunyi membuyarkan konsentrasi Hotaru yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan kalkulatornya. Dia mendengus kecil. Merasa kesibukannya terganggu.

Dengan malas-malasan, Hotaru menekan tombol kecil pada jam tangannya. Lalu muncullah layar hologram di depan matanya yang menampilkan wajah seseorang yang kini berada di depan pintu masuk rumah ini.

Seorang anak laki-laki seusianya, dengan rambut _blonde_nya yang basah terkena rintik hujan, berdiri terengah-engah di sana. Tangan kanannya masih sibuk menekan bel di hadapannya.

'Ting…. Tong…'

"Bisakah kau berhenti menekan belnya? Kau menggangguku."

Tiba-tiba saja anak itu mendengar suara dengan nada ketus yang entah berasal dari mana. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke segala arah. Mencoba mencari sumber suara yang sudah sangat dikenalinya itu.

Kemudian mata biru langitnya menangkap keganjilan yang ada di pintu rumah ini. Di sana tertempel stiker-stiker yang tidak biasanya ada di pintu pada umumnya.

Stiker bergambar mata, telinga, dan mulut. Dan anak laki-laki itu tahu, semua yang aneh-aneh di rumah ini pasti buatan Hotaru, dan dia juga yakin suara tadi berasal dari stiker bergambar mulut itu.

"Baiklah! Aku tidak akan menekan belnya lagi, tapi BUKA PINTUNYA IMAI !" teriak anak itu di depan stiker bergambar telinga dengan menekan kata demi kata pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Ada perlu apa kau ke sini, Ruka?" tanya Hotaru dengan santainya yang masih berada di dalam kamar.

"Tadi kan aku sudah bilang di telepon kalau aku mau ke sini. Dan tentu saja aku ke sini untuk menjemput Natsume. Dia ada di dalam, 'kan?" jawab anak laki-laki yang tadi dipanggil Ruka oleh Hotaru.

"Hn. Apa kau membawa uang bayaran yang tadi kubilang?" Hotaru bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ruka, tapi malah menanyakan hal lain yang tidak berhubungan dengan yang ditanyakan Ruka.

"Iya, iya! Aku sudah membawanya. Ini! Lihat kan?" seru Ruka kesal sambil menyodorkan uang sejumlah 4000 Yen di depan stiker bergambar mata.

Hotaru yang melihat uang tersebut melalui layar hologram di depannya, langsung menekan sebuah tombol dengan tulisan _"Take"_ yang ada di _remote_ multifungsi miliknya yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di genggamannya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan robot menjulur dari atas dan mengambil uang yang sedang dipegang Ruka. Tentu saja Ruka yang melihatnya hanya bisa tercengang dengan segala keanehan di rumah ini.

"Ok! Uangnya sudah kuterima. Dan kalau kau mau masuk, kau harus membayar karcis masuknya seharga ¥ 2000." Hotaru pun mulai melancarkan strateginya untuk menambah penghasilannya hari ini.

"Ha? Memangnya rumahmu ini taman ria yang harus pakai karcis untuk bisa masuk?" tanya Ruka heran.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah."

"Baiklah…!" ujar Ruka sambil merogoh sakunya dan mengambil uang 2000 Yen.

Kembali , tangan robot tadi mengambil uang yang baru saja dikeluarkan Ruka dari sakunya. Lalu, memberikan sebuah karcis aneh bergambar penguin.

"Masukkan karcis itu ke celah di tengah-tengah pintu!" perintah Hotaru lagi.

Langsung saja Ruka melakukannya agar ia bisa secepatnya bertemu Natsume dan membawanya pulang. Setelah memasukkan karcisnya, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Ruka pun melangkah masuk.

Namun baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, Ruka tampak kebingungan, karena di dalam tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dia tidak tahu harus melangkah ke mana, karena dia tidak tahu di mana tepatnya Natsume berada.

"Imai…..! Aku harus ke mana?" teriaknya yang mulai sedikit frustasi.

"Tunggu aku di sana, Ruka!" Suara Hotaru menggema yang berasal dari speaker berbentuk jam dinding di ruangan itu.

Akhirnya, Ruka memilih diam berdiri di sana sambil menunggu Hotaru datang sambil sesekali melirik ruangan tempat dia berada sekarang.

Struktur ruangannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan rumahnya juga. Wajar saja, karena mereka tinggal di satu kompleks perumahan yang sama. Sehingga bentuk rumah baik interior maupun eksteriornya juga sama, kecuali warna cat dan barang-barang di dalamnya.

Barang-barang di rumah ini tidaklah terlalu mewah. Biasa saja. Walaupun ada juga beberapa barang yang terlihat aneh.

Salah satunya jam dinding yang dimanipulasi menjadi speaker tadi. Ada juga sebuah lukisan berbentuk mata besar yang sepertinya juga berfungsi sebagai kamera pengintai. Dan masih banyak lagi barang aneh lainnya yang Ruka yakini semuanya adalah kerjaan Hotaru.

Selang beberapa menit, Hotaru tiba di ruang utama, tempat Ruka berdiri.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa kau ke sini?" Suara dingin nan datar meluncur keluar dari bibir mungil Hotaru.

"Bisakah kau tidak menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama berulang kali seperti itu? Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang? AKU KAU MENJEMPUT NATSUME," jawab Ruka geram.

"Hn. Lalu?"

"Lalu di mana Natsumenya, Imai?"

"Oohh…. Untuk penunjuk arah biayanya ¥ 1000," jawab Hotaru dengan santainya sementara wajah lawan bicaranya sudah mulai memerah menahan marah.

"Rrrrgh…." Ruka hanya bisa menggeram kesal. Menghadapi orang semacam Hotaru memanglah harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra.

Dengan kemarahan yang hampir meledak, Ruka memberikan sisa uang di kantong celananya yang kebetulan berjumlah sesuai dengan permintaan Hotaru.

"Ok! Ikuti aku!" perintah Hotaru setelah menerima bayaran dari Ruka.

Masih dengan perasaan kesal, akhirnya Ruka mengikuti ke mana Hotaru berjalan. Berharap semoga secepatnya dia bertemu Natsume dan membawanya pulang sebelum Hotaru membuatnya naik darah lagi.

Sementara itu, di kamar Natsume berada, Mikan sudah kembali setelah mandi dan mengganti bajunya. Rambutnya yang tadi dikuncir dua, kini dibiarkan tergerai karena masih basah. Bajunya pun sudah berganti menjadi baju tidur berbentuk _dress_ selutut bermotif polkadot yang membuatnya terlihat semakin mungil.

Saat masuk ke dalam kamar itu, matanya mencari sosok Hotaru yang tadi sudah dia percayakan untuk menjaga Natsume. Namun, tak sedikit pun iris _hazel_nya menangkap bayangan pemilik iris _amethys_ itu di sana.

"Huh…. Dasar si Hotaru itu. Disuruh menjaga sebentar saja sudah kabur," keluh Mikan sambil duduk di samping ranjang dan membasahi kembali handuk kompres di dahi Natsume lalu meletakkannya lagi.

Mikan mencoba mengukur suhu Natsume lagi, dan hasilnya membuat wajah Mikan bertambah cerah. Suhunya sudah mendekati normal.

"Haaahhh…. Syukurlah…. Tinggal menunggu dia sadar saja," ucapnya sambil menatap wajah Natsume.

Diperhatikannya tiap lekuk wajah Natsume lekat-lekat. Perlahan-lahan Mikan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Natsume sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Hihihi…. Ternyata alis dan bulu matanya pendek." Mikan tertawa kecil saat menyadari keunikan wajah Natsume.

Masih dengan wajah yang berdekatan, Mikan memainkan bulu mata pendek Natsume sambil berseru kecil, "Cepatlah bangun, tukang tidur!"

Kemudian dia kembali ke posisi semula. Duduk di samping ranjang. Namun, matanya masih memandangi wajah tampan Natsume.

"Aku harap kau dan aku bisa berteman baik, Natsume. Dan tentu saja juga berteman baik dengan Hotaru. Oh…iya…. Hotaru belum tahu namamu ya? Nanti akan kuberitahu dia kalau ke sini..…"

Mikan terus berceloteh seakan-akan dia sedang mengobrol dengan orang di hadapannya. Padahal dia hanya berbicara sendiri.

'Cklekk…. Krieeet…'

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibuka seseorang dari luar. Mikan pun menolehkan kepalanya sejenak ke belakang, sekedar untuk mengetahui siapa orang di balik pintu itu.

Setelah yakin bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya, Mikan kembali membalikkan wajahnya ke arah Natsume.

"Eh. Hotaru! Kau tau siapa nama anak ini? Namanya adalah….

…..Natsume," ujar Mikan.

"Natsume," ujar Hotaru bersamaan dengan Mikan.

"Natsume?" ujar Ruka berbarengan dengan Mikan dan Hotaru. Dia baru saja keluar dari balik punggung Hotaru.

"Eh?" Mikan keheranan dua kali lipat. Pertama, dia heran kenapa Hotaru tahu nama Natsume. Lalu yang kedua, dia heran kenapa ada suara orang lain yang belum pernah dia dengar yang juga mengucapkan nama Natsume.

Untuk menghilangkan kebingungannya, Mikan pun kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah pintu. Di sana, didapatinya Hotaru yang sedang bersandar di tiang pintu bersama seorang anak laki-laki berambut _blonde_ dengan iris biru langitnya menatap Natsume khawatir.

"Natsume?" panggil Ruka lagi sambil mendekati ranjang tempat Natsume berbaring.

Mikan yang tidak mengenal Ruka, hanya terperangah memandanginya. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Mikan melihat orang berambut pirang, yang dia anggap sebagai orang Barat.

"Psst…ssst.. Hotaru! Dia siapa?" bisik Mikan yang sudah berada di samping Hotaru namun matanya masih tertuju pada sosok anak laki-laki yang kini berdiri membelakanginya. Bahkan, Mikan lupa menanyakan mengapa Hotaru mengetahui nama Natsume karena begitu penasarannya dengan Ruka.

"Dia sahabatnya," jawab Hotaru sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke Natsume.

Mikan hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar jawaban Hotaru. Kemudian dia mempersiapkan kalimat sapaan dalam bahasa Inggris yang belum lama ini dipelajarinya di sekolah. Akhirnya ia pun berjalan mendekati Ruka dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ehm…Hai! Howaryu? Ayem fain tengkyu…," ujar Mikan dengan wajah polos dan cerianya tanpa benar-benar memahami arti ucapannya sendiri.

Ruka yang memang baru pertama kali melihat Mikan, hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi mendengar ucapannya. Kemudian dia beralih menatap Hotaru yang sepertinya juga heran melihat tingkah Mikan.

"Imai! Siapa dia?" tanya Ruka kemudian.

"Eh? Kau bisa bahasa kami? Uwaaah…. Hebaaat….! Perkenalkan, namaku Mikan Sakura. Aku sahabat Hotaru. Ahhh~Begini lebih baik daripada pakai bahasa Inggris yang merepotkan itu. Oh iya! Kau benar-benar orang Barat ya? Pasti bahasa Inggrismu lancar. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa bicara memakai bahasa kami …?"

"Sa-Sakura…" Belum sempat Ruka melanjutkan kalimatnya, Mikan sudah kembali berceloteh.

"Hebaaaat…. Jadi kau menguasai dua bahasa sekaligus ya? Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan orang hebat sepertimu. Ah, jadi kau sahabatnya si Nat….hek..piyo…piiiiyo? piyoooooo….." Mikan yang tadi sibuk berceloteh tanpa henti membuat Ruka semakin kebingungan dan Hotaru dengan cepat memasukkan sebuah pil berbentuk anak ayam ke dalam mulut Mikan yang membuatnya mengeluarkan suara anak ayam.

"Jangan mengaku-ngaku sahabatku. Aku tidak pernah punya sahabat yang bodoh dan heboh sepertimu," ujar Hotaru dingin sambil menatap Mikan datar.

"Piiyo ! Piipiiiiiyoooo….piiiiii…." Mikan pun mengomel dengan suara anak ayamnya.

"Kalau kau tetap ribut seperti itu, efeknya akan semakin lama dan tidak akan hilang. Lebih baik kau diam saja." ucap Hotaru sambil menempelkan sebuah koyo penenang tepat di mulut Mikan. Alhasil Mikan pun diam tak bersuara.

"Imai…! Apa dia tidak apa-apa seperti itu?" ujar Ruka yang merasa kasihan melihat Mikan.

"Biarkan saja! Hal seperti itu sudah biasa," jawab Hotaru santai.

"Tapi kan….."

"Ugh…Uhuk…"

Ucapan Ruka terpotong saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara batuk dari arah ranjang. Mikan, Hotaru dan Ruka pun menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah datangnya suara itu.

Di sana terlihat Natsume yang menutup mulut dengan tangannya sambil terbatuk-batuk. Ruka yang sangat khawatir langsung mendekati Natsume.

"Natsume? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ruka cemas.

"Aku…baik-baik saja, Ruka. Jangan khawatir!" jawab Natsume lemah. Iris _crimson_nya berputar menjelajahi ruangan yang terlihat asing baginya.

Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada iris _hazel_ Mikan. Mengerutkan keningnya sejenak. Berusaha mengingat siapa orang yang ditatapnya.

Sedangkan Mikan yang merasa ditatap lekat-lekat oleh Natsume, hanya melambaikan tangannya saja karena masih di bawah pengaruh koyo penenang di mulutnya.

Namun, saat Mikan melambaikan tangan, bukannya tersenyum atau membalas lambaian tangannya, Natsume malah memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke Ruka. Mikan yang merasa diacuhkan hanya menggerutu di dalam hati

"Natsume, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Ruka sambil menggendong Natsume dan kemudian mendudukkannya di kursi roda.

Natsume hanya diam tidak berkata apapun lagi. Sorot matanya masih lemah. Badannya pun belum terlalu prima, sehingga dia hanya menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi roda itu.

"Imai. Sakura. Terima kasih karena telah menjaga dan merawat Natsume. Sepertinya Natsume masih membutuhkan banyak istirahat. Lagipula hari sudah mulai gelap. Jadi, kami pamit pulang dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak," ucap Ruka sambil sesekali membungkukkan badannya, memohon pamit.

"Hn," jawab Hotaru.

Sedangkan Mikan yang mulutnya masih tertutup koyo penenang hanya bisa membalas dengan membungkukkan badannya juga. Kemudian Mikan mengantarkan mereka berdua ke depan pintu, sedangkan Hotaru memilih kembali ke kamarnya dan mulai mengotak-atik barang-barang ciptaannya lagi.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Ruka dan Mikan kembali saling membungkukkan badan memberi hormat, sedangkan Natsume hanya menatap Mikan datar. Mikan pun malambaikan tangannya saat Ruka mulai mendorong kursi roda Natsume dan membawanya pulang ke rumah yang ternyata hanya berjarak beberapa rumah dari rumah Hotaru dan Mikan.

Setelah memastikan letak rumah mereka, Mikan menutup pintu dan berbalik ke kamarnya sambil bersenandung kecil. 'Senangnya, aku mendapat dua teman baru,' ujarnya di dalam hati.

**~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~**

Yappp…. Chap 2 update. Gimana? Gimana? Membosankan? Sudah pasti, karena aku merasa begitu. Aku paling tidak bisa membangkitkan suasana cerita. Hhhhh…. Menyedihkan sekali author satu ini.

Tapi aku harap kalian bisa membantuku mengoreksi apa-apa yang kurang memuaskan. Oke!

Daiyaki Aoi: makasih banget atas reviewnya, berkat review kmu aku jdi smangat ngtik chap 2 ini, n aku jg smangat pngen cpt2 ngapdet lgi. Aku jdi malu pas kamu bilang gaya pnulisan aku bagus, pdhl aku rsa ancur banget, bertele-tele kyaknya. Malah bagusan gya penulisan kamu. Aku baca jg lho fic2 kmu, cuma aku jdi silent reader aja. Soalnya aku baca fic di Hp terus. Kalo smpt aku review jg deh fic kmu ya. Oia gmana nih chap ke2 ini? Mdh2n kmu suka. Minta saran n kritiknya jg ya kalo ada kkurangan.

Aku balas review dulu deh,

Thi3x: makasih atas koreksinya. Itu ulah komputernya yang maen ngubah-ngubah jadi huruf besar seenaknya aja, hahaha...(malah nyalahin kompi, padahal emang authornya aja yg males meriksa2 yg salah lagi.) tapi udah aku ubah kok. Oh iya salam kenal ya, sebagai sesama newbi kita saling membantu ya…! Ini chap 3 nya udah apdet. Mudah-mudahan kamu suka. Makasih banget atas reviewnya, aku harap kamu tidak bosan untuk tetap mereview fic ini, hahaha…

Daiyaki Aoi: ahaha…. Aku pikir itu juga agak gimana gitu, tapi karena Mikan yang panik dan polos, jadi hal itu gak dipikirinnya, gitu deh pokoknya. Soal Hotaru, yaaa….gimana ya, aku pengen aja bikin dia kayak gitu, hahaha… #author sarap. Ini chap 3 nya dah apdet. Mudah-mudahan kamu suka. Makasih atas reviewnya. Jangan bosan ya buat ngereview terus!

Oke tetep kasih kritik, saran, dan masukan-masukannya ya, and the last, tetaplah….

**-REVIEW-**


End file.
